Carson
Miiverse History Carson (NNID: mechachu903551) joined Miiverse in December 2012, shortly after Christmas. His first posts were in Nintendo Land, as that was the only game he had when he first got his Wii U. After posting several drawings in Nintendo Land he got Scribblenauts Unlimited, and began his long history with the game. He made his first Scribblenauts Unlimited post on January 20th, 2013 Carson was actually quite talented at object making from the very beginning, many of his earliest objects were fairly well made Steven Universe characters, such as Garnet, and Amethyst. It wouldn't be until January 8, 2014, the Carson would finally create his first OC, Rock-It Rodent, later known as Scratch. Carson continued making OC's left and right, his skills improving more and more with each creation. A few of the other OC's Carson made were Screet, Scorch, and Stitch. Carson had also created many different series, such as Lost in Cyberspace, The Crimson War, and many more. As you can imagine, Carson was pretty active in the Scribblenauts community, constantly making new OC's and Series. However, he left in late January of 2015 and would not return until April of the same year due to schoolwork not allowing him to get on. Carson returned to actively posting in the community throughout April, however, he left again in early May, Carson began posting on Miiverse far less frequently, sometimes only once a month. There were some months where Carson would post at a few times, such as December 2015 and April 2016, but for the most part, he was significantly less active than he used to be. He return to posting more actively in July, making several new objects and even a series in the process. Carson remained active for the next few months, making one of his largest series, The Crimson War, in August 2016. However, after Halloween of 2016, Carson once again fell into inactivity, only making one post in November, and two posts in December. Carson's character's had simple neon style, something about this style caused many users to copy Carson's signature design and pass it off as his own. In the final months of Miiverse alone, multiple people had copied Carson's signature style, attempting to pass it off as their own, two of these people were JP 2.0 and NoahRocker. Carson was usually pretty mature about confronting people who copied his style, however, the people who had done the copying were often slightly less so. Carson continued to post frequently throughout the months, giving the community a breath of fresh air, with many high-quality posts. However, eventually news of the Miiverse shutdown had been released. Carson, wishing to remain in contact, went to the Scribbler's discord server, along with many others such as MetaKnight, Samuel, and Rick. Days before the Miiverse shutdown, an incident regarding the Scribbler, OC occurred (See OC) OC had sparked up drama with the other Scribblers. Carson got tired of his shenanigans and kicked him from the Scribbler discord servers with the force of 1000 waterfalls on October 25th, 2017. He has not regretted the decision ever since. He made his final Miiverse post on November 6th, 2017, the day before the shutdown. Where he is Now Today Carson is one of the most active users in the Scribbler discord servers, he's the owner of the most active Scribbler server, the series server. He and other Scribblers often play games such as Smash Bros and Garry's Mod, a few of the friends he plays with include Green Boo, Samuel, and William. He is currently working on his latest series, Planet Indigo, in the Series Server. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Carson has made. (In Chronological Order) * The Prism * A Glitch in Cyberspace * The Crimson War * Scribbleween Series * The Worst of Both Worlds * Broken * The King and Queen * The Forgotten Soldier * Planet Indigo * Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale (In collaboration with William) Friends The following is a list of Carson's current Scribbler friends. * Green Boo * Samuel * William * MetaKnight * Rebirth * Carla * Sophie/Sparky * Blue * LostBanette * Emiliano * Jeremiah * Blackyrus Trivia * First language is french. * Mains Game and Watch in Smash 4. * Hates it when people play Cloud in Smash 4. * First person to make a Scribblenauts Unlimited series on discord. Gallery Crimson War Title Card.jpg|Title card for Carson's Crimson War series Broken Finale Title Card.jpg|The finale title card for Carson's Broken series Carson Copycats Post.jpg|A post Carson made when users were copying his characters in June 2017 Carson Goodbye Post.jpg|Carson's goodbye post featuring many of his characters Category:Scribblers Category:PIS